


Love, Trust and Other Wartime Casualties

by wolfuckingstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Everybody Lives, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfuckingstar/pseuds/wolfuckingstar
Summary: “Lua cheia?” Sirius pergunta, percebendo que ele não sabe realmente.Remus o olha de forma estranha.“Sabe, você sempre foi o mais atento. James era despreocupado demais, imperturbável demais e Peter esquecido demais..., mas você, você sempre sabia.”Foi um golpe bem colocado e deixou Sirius sem ar.“As coisas mudam, eu acho.” Remus diz suavemente.“Eu estou aqui agora.” Sirius pode sentir o gosto da mentira em sua língua. Remus murmura evasivamente e coloca mais chá.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Love, Trust and Other Wartime Casualties

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, Trust and Other Wartime Casualties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256436) by [BellaBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBabe/pseuds/BellaBabe). 



> Breve menção de pensamentos suicidas. 
> 
> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Lily, com sua blusa de algodão esticada sobre a barriga que continua a crescer, parece preocupada. James, sentado tão retesado quanto se poderia estar, as mãos entrelaçadas com força as dela, ouve enquanto Moody despeja detalhes sobre a segurança da Ordem a longo prazo. Sirius observa o jeito como Lily se inclina na direção de James e a maneira distraída com que ele desenha padrões com os dedos na pele dela. Seu olhar navega na direção de Remus pelo vidro da janela, mergulhado nas sombras dos limites da propriedade dos Tonks. Fumaça circula em volta dele, seu fino sobretudo flutua ao vento. 

Remus está sendo destruído pela guerra. Mal nutrido, desempregado e a vagarosa debilidade da licantropia haviam desgastado o menino quieto e modesto que costumava espalhar seu próprio tipo de destruição correndo com os pés descalços e leves como uma pena pelos corredores do dormitório. 

Sirius havia notado a mudança, assistindo, como um espectador, Remus definhar sob o estresse. Voltar das missões da Ordem com dedos manchados de nicotina e bochechas ocas. Os detalhes da missão tinham sido omitidos para todos os demais. Remus havia simplesmente acenado para Dumbledore depois da última reunião da Ordem e então desapareceu por duas semanas. 

Remus se vira quando percebe que Sirius está vindo em sua direção, dá um sorriso forçado e volta a encarar o céu. A lua cheia é em uma semana. Os marotos não se reuniam para uma lua cheia em quase seis meses. 

“James e eu vamos para o Três vassoura.” Sirius encolhe os ombros, “para relembrar os velhos tempos.” Não é exatamente um convite, mas Sirius deixa suficientemente em aberto para ser interpretado como um. 

“Se divirtam.” Remus traga o cigarro por um longo tempo, tão indiferente, de uma forma que ele nunca poderia ser quando estavam na escola. 

O silêncio se estende, se transformando em algo tangível, estranho e consciente. Como eles haviam sido reduzidos a isso, dois homens que haviam desfrutado uma juventude compartilhada, mas estranhos quando adultos? Havia um tempo, não há muito, que Sirius teria jurado pelo túmulo de seu tio Alphard, que os marotos seriam eternos. 

Um engano de uma juventude inocente, acreditando que os laços da adolescência poderiam encarar as dificuldades quando adultos. Sirius volta para o calor da pequena casa e assiste enquanto Remus se reduz a uma figura sombria no brilho opaco da fumaça do cigarro na luz noturna. 

***** 

Remus está correndo entre dois empregos da próxima vez que eles se encontram, na esquina de uma rua menos conhecida de paralelepípedos em Londres. Sirius acabou de sair de um mercado trouxa e vê, pelo canto dos olhos, Remus virando a esquina. Ele olha para as letras espalhafatosas da loja de penhores. 

“Quer almoçar?” Pergunta ao invés de dizer olá. Cansado da inconsistência da guerra e procurando, talvez, por algo familiar. Remus concorda com um piscar de olhos vagaroso. 

Sirius tenta não notar a revência com que ele segura a xícara, como as mãos dele tremem imperceptivelmente enquanto ele alcança o menu. 

“Eu estive longe. Nas ilhas Shetland.” 

“Escócia” Sirius torce para que sua surpresa pareça apenas uma educada curiosidade. 

“Em vários lugares, isolado. Menos um risco para nós.” Nós, Sirius pensa e então descarta, prontamente. Remus sempre havia falado de seu pequeno problema com uma exaustão que beirava a amargura. Sirius aperta sua xícara com força. 

“Eu estive pensando em ir te ver por flu.” Sirius diz, uma pequena mentira que ele nunca se arrependeu de contar como agora. 

Remus não parece esperançoso ou triste, ao invés disso, o enorme peso de seu olhar transmite algo próximo de aceitação. 

“Claro, Pads.” 

Eles terminam o chá e partem, com uma despedida afetada. 

****** 

Depois de voltar para casa do trabalho, há pouco o que se fazer além de dormir. Ocasionalmente, visitar James e Peter nos finais de semana, mas principalmente, há longas noites de solidão. Sirius e um apartamento vazio que cheira a cidade e sobras de comida. 

Ele pensa, com insanidade, em usar o pó de flu e ir ver Remus. James, ele sabe, o vê no bar algumas noites quando Remus pega um turno de último minuto, mas isso é cada vez menos comum esses dias. Lily raramente deixa a casa e Peter está cuidando de algum familiar doente e ocupado com um cargo baixo no ministério. A facilidade com a qual a guerra mudou suas vidas e relacionamentos pode ser culpa, Sirius admite vergonhosamente, somente deles mesmos. 

James parou de ir ao bar para ver Remus por volta do terceiro trimestre da gravidez de Lily. Enrolado com um caso de alto nível do ministério que requerera até mesmo os novos recrutas à aurores, Sirius não nota. Sirius pergunta a ele sobre Remus, de um jeito assustadoramente ensaiado, e James troca olhares com Lily. James é um veterano em contar mentiras com um rosto impassível, uma necessidade quando confrontado pelo olhar inabalável de McGonagall, mas Sirius o conhece bem o suficiente para que isso funcione com ele. 

“Ah, entendo.” Sirius diz tentando não soar reprovador. 

“Só estou sendo cuidadoso. Ficando de olho.” James está sério de um jeito que Sirius pensou que eles evitariam ficar até que tivessem ficado velhos e com os cabelos brancos, e mesmo assim, ele não achava que isso teria acontecido. 

Ele diz a Sirius para ter cuidado, para ficar atento, como se Sirius não estivesse gastado grande parte de seus últimos dois meses culpadamente rejeitando ligações de Remus e sentindo o coração pesar pelo sentimento de estar traindo um amigo. 

Trair em seu significado mais profundo e íntimo, não com suas ações, impetuosas e confusas, mas com a crença sincera de pensamentos infiéis. Tão imerso em sua traição que ele foge de se juntar a Remus e Peter nas raras noites em que eles se encontram, sabendo que seus pensamentos estarão evidentes nas suas risadas forçadas e em seus olhares inquietos. 

****** 

Em algum dia de maio, Sirius procura Remus, levado por uma curiosidade desesperada e um desejo insaciável de vê-lo, com suas sobrancelhas preocupadas e dedos ásperos com cicatrizes entrelaçados. Ele sabe onde Lyall e Hope viveram. Sabe aonde eles tinham vivido pela maior parte dos últimos quinze anos. Ele se lembra de verões úmidos no quintal de trás, uma casa na árvore aos pedaços que atraía um garoto de doze anos para dentro de aventuras repletas de musgo. Remus vive sozinho com os fantasmas de seus pais agora. 

Quando ele abre a porta, sua varinha, que estava em sua mão, é colocada para dentro de seu casaco de forma sutil. 

“O que você disse para mim em nosso terceiro ano depois de você ativar a nossa brincadeira com a bomba de bosta?” 

“Peter finalmente vai tomar banho agora.” 

Remus acena a cabeça para Sirius entrar e coloca uma chaleira no fogo. 

“O que traz você aqui, Sirius?” Sirius não consegue lembrar a última vez que Remus o havia chamado por seu primeiro nome e não usado uma variação de Padfoot ou alguma provocação. 

“Só fazendo uma visita.” As palavras soam como uma mentira até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos. 

“Biscoitos?” Sirius concorda apenas para dar a Remus algo para fazer. 

“Como estão os outros?” 

“Você não tem--” Sirius para de falar em frustração. Remus o olha intensamente. 

“Você sabe que eu não tenho visto ninguém.” O maior sussurra como se fosse uma confissão. Sirius conta as sardas espalhadas por cima de Seu nariz, traçando com os olhos a curvatura de seus lábios e a cicatriz em sua bochecha. Algo quente e familiar queima dentro dele. 

“Eu só queria fazer uma visita.” Sirius repete, impotente. 

“Okay.” Remus diz, e então “Eu sinto sua falta.” 

As palavras soam como se estivessem sendo rasgadas de dentro dele, espontaneamente. Sirius sabe que esse pequeno ato de fraqueza vai ser o único que Remus vai permitir a si mesmo. A casa estala sob o peso de uma possível tempestade que está a caminho e Sirius sente como se o ar tivesse sido roubado de seus pulmões. Remus desvia o seu olhar e brinca com a costura de sua manga. 

“Eu deveria ir.” Sirius suspira. 

“Claro.” A expressão de Remus se fecha. 

Sirius aparata antes que ele feche a porta atrás de si. 

***** 

James, Lily e Sirius estão espalhados pela sala de estar da nova casa dos Potter em Godric’s Hollow, o jantar foi esquecido quando todos resolveram dar atenção ao bebê de dois meses que balbuciava no chão. Lily, aborrecida, dava goles em algum tipo de bebida espumante que servia como uma lembrança indesejada de sua sobriedade autoimposta. Eles conversavam sobre tudo, menos a guerra. Fofocas superficiais sobre amigos e sobre o trabalho de Sirius, histórias da época de Hogwarts que os fazem rir silenciosamente, divididos entre a diversão e o desânimo. 

“Eu não o vejo desde maio.” James admite. Ninguém pergunta quem, todos sabem a quem ele está se referindo. 

“Ele--” Sirius pensa na casa fria, nas xícaras lascadas e nos ombros derrotados de Remus. 

“É difícil de acreditar que chegamos a esse ponto.” Lily diz tristemente, seus braços em torno de Harry. James beija sua testa. 

“Eu vou visita-lo de novo.” Sirius não percebe até este momento que ele sempre quer visita-lo. 

“Eu sinto falta dele.” James diz de forma selvagem, quase culpado. Sirius se sobressalta, ele consegue ouvir a voz suave deslizando pelos lábios de Remus a apenas algumas noites e então ele pede licença. Ele se vê parado na cozinha, encarando sem realmente ver o freezer, na intenção de pegar alguma bebida que tenha sido esquecida lá. A luz clara e o frio não fazem nada para espantar a neblina de sua cabeça. 

“Está tudo bem?” Lily pergunta enquanto passa pela cozinha a caminho do quarto de Harry. Ela vira Sirius em sua direção, as mãos quentes e firmes em seus ombros. 

“Eu também sinto falta dele.” Sirius confessa enquanto enterra seu nariz nos cabelos de Lily. Seu pequeno corpo é coberto pelo dele, mas ele se agarra a ela desesperadamente. 

“Eu sei que sente.” Nos seus braços, um Harry dormindo se move, aproximando-se mais de seu peito enquanto emite um gemido. 

“É melhor eu--” Lily aponta sua cabeça para aonde estava indo. 

“Deixa que eu faço.” Sirius oferece. 

“Tem certeza?” Ele olha de volta para a sala de estar. 

“Não estou pronto para voltar lá ainda.” Lily sorri com gratidão e entrega o bebê com facilidade. 

“Isto não vai durar para sempre.” Lily diz suavemente enquanto deixa um beijo em sua bochecha e sai do cômodo. 

“Ei, Harry.” Sirius sussurra enquanto sobe as escadas. “Você tem a melhor mamãe e o melhor papai, você sabe disso?” Harry murmura feliz em seu sono, prendendo os fios soltos do rabo de cavalo de Sirius em seus punhos. 

“Eles se amam tanto, sabe. Eles te amam muito.” Sirius sorri suave. 

“Você acha que alguém um dia vai me amar desse jeito?” 

Harry ronca em resposta. 

O homem suspira. “É” 

******* 

“Oi.” Sirius está ensopado, os cabelos grudando em seu rosto, bochechas vermelhas por causa do frio. Remus acena para ele entrar e lhe oferece chá. Sirius balança a cabeça para se livrar da água em uma imitação estranha de Padfoot. Remus se vira para esconder o sorriso em seus lábios. 

Sirius havia estado lá três vezes no último mês. Mais visitas do que todos os marotos haviam feito nos últimos três meses. Remus nunca pergunta sobre a natureza dessas visitas. Nunca pergunta porque Sirius escolhia visita-lo em horários esquisitos e inoportunos. Mas ele sabe. 

A familiaridade confortável que tinham em Hogwarts se foi. Em seu lugar, uma conversa estranha se mantém enquanto eles evitam falar sobre qualquer coisa pessoal. Sirius não tem ideia quais empregos ele havia mantido, ou se ao menos estava empregado. Remus nunca pergunta sobre a vida de Sirius, a não ser que seja algo sobre os outros marotos ou Lily. 

Quando Remus se senta à mesa de frente para Sirius, ele estremece levemente. Seus movimentos parecem enfraquecidos, sem sua usual graça. Imperceptível, talvez, para olhos não treinados, mas Sirius havia passado anos catalogando cada machucado e cicatriz de Remus. 

“Lua cheia?” Sirius pergunta, percebendo que ele realmente não sabe. Ele não havia mantido sua atenção nas fases da lua nos últimos meses, outras coisas lhe ocupavam a cabeça. Ele percebe que se atreveu a esquecer algo que, um dia, tinha sido o compasso de sua adolescência. O que havia sido um favor a um amigo, exaustivas, se não emocionantes, noites de intrincadas transformações. 

Remus olha para ele de um jeito estranho. 

“Sabe, você sempre foi o mais atento. James era despreocupado demais, imperturbável demais e Peter esquecido demais..., mas você, você sempre sabia.” 

Foi um golpe bem colocado e deixou Sirius sem ar. 

“As coisas mudam, eu acho.” Remus diz suavemente. 

“Eu estou aqui agora.” Sirius pode sentir o gosto da mentira em sua língua. Remus murmura evasivamente e coloca mais chá. 

***** 

Remus abre a porta com cautela para Sirius, a mão colada em seu lado direito, aonde as ataduras cobrem precariamente suas costelas. Ele entra e estremece mesmo já estando dentro da casa, faz alguns apressados feitiços de proteção e rapidamente inicia uma chama na lareira tão pouco usada. 

“O que aconteceu?” 

Remus está mancando, provavelmente devido a algum osso quebrado que foi reparado incorretamente. 

“Um pequeno problema com bando inimigo.” 

Remus estremece enquanto se abaixa para sentar em uma das cadeiras que parece que poderia quebrar a qualquer momento. O olhar de Sirius o escaneia furtivamente, observando, preocupado, todo o dano causado. A extensão pálida do peito de Remus está coberta de cicatrizes desbotadas, mas há novas. Marcas rosas e vermelhas as quais Sirius não estivera lá para ajudar. 

A cicatriz que corta a sobrancelha de Remus foi consequência de um confronto com Pontas na primeira noite em que passaram todos juntos. A marca que se estende por debaixo do cós de sua calça jeans frouxa foi de uma noite particularmente difícil por volta do segundo ano, antes de eles saberem sobre a licantropia. A que se acresce por todo seu antebraço foi o resultado de uma bomba de bosta mal colocada. 

A mais nova que pintava o peito de Remus, era uma particularmente ruim. Ele havia tentado estancar o fluxo de sangue, mas a atadura permanecia suja. 

“Você foi ao St. Mungo’s?” 

Remus balança a cabeça em negação e xinga quando o movimento faz doer algum ponto em sua omoplata. 

A confusão de Remus ao ver Sirius levantar não cessa até vê-lo segurando o kit de primeiros socorros que, previamente, estava guardado embaixo da pia do banheiro. 

“Isso não é necessário.” Diz mesmo deixando Sirius puxar e tirar suas as bandagens. O machucado está irritado e em carne viva, enrugado em torno do que parecem ser longas marcas de garras. Remus suspira em dor quando a atadura prende em sua ferida. 

“Você tem que ser mais cuidadoso.” Sirius diz enquanto aplica essência de ditano. 

Remus bufa “O que é mais uma cicatriz?” 

Sirius segura o queixo dele, frágil e terno. “Muitas mais e você não vai conseguir chegar ao final dessa guerra.” 

O olhar de Remus está cravado diretamente no que há fora de sua janela e ele tenta se movimentar o suficiente para cruzar seus braços, mas acaba deixando pra lá. Isto costumava ser um hábito nervoso logo antes de noites de lua cheia ou antes de algum exame particularmente difícil. 

“Até porque eu tenho muitas coisas com o que me preocupar depois que a guerra terminar.” 

Sirius vira o queixo de Remus para si e pincela seus lábios contra os dele, não mais que um toque suave. Ele se afasta e o olha de onde está, entre suas pernas. 

“Seja mais cuidadoso.” Sirius sussurra entre o espaço entre suas bocas. 

Remus deixa seus lábios produzirem um gemido desamparado e o puxa de volta para si. Suas bocas se tocam com ferocidade, um contraste gritante ao beijo anterior. Sirius se levanta parcialmente de onde estava ajoelhado e Remus segura a parte de trás de sua coxa para que Sirius monte em seu colo. O menor sente a frágil cadeira balançar sob o peso combinado dos dois, mas assim que os lábios abertos de Remus beijam a linha do seu pescoço até sua mandíbula, ele se esquece disso. 

“Porra.” A respiração irregular de Remus é áspera e quente sobre sua clavícula. 

“Seja mais cuidadoso.” Sirius repete, as mãos acariciando o peito dele e provocando arrepios. Remus não entende as palavras, ao invés disso, ele se levanta da posição precária deles e o empurra contra o balcão da cozinha. 

“Eu quero que você me foda.” Remus sussurra, os lábios acariciando a ponta da orelha do Black, sua cintura se movendo lentamente contra a dele. 

“Sim-- Merda, claro que sim.” A respiração de Sirius treme com cada movimento sobre seu quadril. Remus ainda precisa de um pouco mais encorajamento, eles trocam mais um beijo quase violento antes de irem para o quarto. Os dois tropeçam em direção ao colchão no chão, dedos atrapalhados e gemidos ofegantes. 

Sirius acorda na manhã seguinte com os dedos como gelo. Os lençóis mal conseguem conter o frio e a cama está vazia aonde Remus deveria estar. Sirius pega suas roupas em uma pressa silenciosa e sai do quarto em meio ao rangido das tábuas do assoalho. Ele pode ouvir Remus mexendo em algo na cozinha, com o que exatamente Sirius não sabe, já que não haviam muitos utensílios ou xícaras. 

“Bom dia.” Ele diz quando entra na cozinha. Parece algo íntimo, estar aqui com o sol da manhã entrando pelas janelas. Remus está sentado na mesa com um jornal e uma xícara de chá. Ele sorri tristemente para Sirius com o cabelo despenteado e pés descalços. 

“Você não precisa ficar. Seus sapatos estão na porta.” Lupin está inundado por uma luz suave, seus movimentos lentos e deliberados. 

O estômago de Sirius se contorce. Ele fecha a porta silenciosamente quando vai embora. 

***** 

Sirius volta na semana seguinte e levam apenas dez minutos de uma conversa fiada dolorosamente estranha antes de Sirius ser empurrado contra o balcão da cozinha. Onde, da última vez, o maior fora apenas exigências e mãos ardentes, há quietude. Sirius passa as primeiras horas da manhã traçando as cicatrizes nas costas de Remus e se perguntando como ele havia deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. 

Sirius acorda primeiro e vai em direção a cozinha em busca de chá. Ele está com fome, mas não aguentaria comer algo da cozinha já - praticamente – vazia de Remus, que entra menos de dez minutos depois, surpreso ao ver Sirius sentado à mesa. Black empurra uma xícara na direção dele, chá ainda quente graças a um feitiço. Algo próximo de um sorriso aparece em seus lábios. 

“Lily me deu a capa da invisibilidade semana passada. Aparentemente, Pontas perdeu Harry enquanto ele a usava.” 

Remus ri, bebe o chá e morde seu lábio inferior. 

“O que--” Remus fala finalmente “James já sabe?” 

“Eu acho que ele pensa que ela apenas escondeu.” 

“Lily é mais esperta que isso.” 

***** 

Remus está em seu segundo cigarro, a cabeça de Sirius em seu peito. Black parece confuso enquanto lê um livro trouxa de poesia em voz alta apenas para ouvir Remus o repreendendo por “profanar um dos mais renomados poetas trouxas.” 

Depois de Sirius insultar mais um cara chamado Keats, Remus tira o livro dele e o manda para cozinha para ir achar algo para comer. Sirius resmunga, mas obedece. Antes de sair do quarto, ele olha sobre seus ombros apenas para vê-lo tentando acender seu terceiro cigarro. Há um puxão doloroso logo abaixo de seu umbigo. 

_Isso vai acabar mal_ , o menor pensa cruelmente. Remus então o olha e sorri docemente. Isto costumava ser algo tão comum em Hogwarts que o coração de Sirius titubeia. Um garoto de treze anos roubando bacon do prato de Sirius e então sorrindo inocentemente com o queixo sujo. 

Sirius vai para a cozinha procurar comida. 

**** 

Remus coloca os pratos deles na pia. Nunca há louça a ser lavada quando Sirius está lá, mas isso é apenas um indicador de má nutrição, e não de limpeza. 

“Você tem que parar de vir aqui.” Remus continua de costas. As mãos agarradas à pia de porcelana. 

“Porque?” Sirius reconhece que ele não tem nenhum direito de fazer tal pergunta, pedi-lo para se explicar quando ele nunca o havia feito. 

“Eu não consigo suportar você estar aqui. Mas não aqui--” Remus hesita, e então, com a voz mais baixa “Mas não aqui para mim. Comigo.” 

“Eu--” 

“Se você quer saber se eu sou a porra do traidor, há jeitos melhores.” 

“Não é por isso--” Sirius se levanta da mesa, as mãos estendidas. 

“Que você transa comigo?” Remus responde com rispidez e ri amargamente, vazio. Black hesita. 

Remus se vira e passa as mãos por seu rosto. “Eu sou sozinho, mas eu não sou idiota.” 

“Eu achei que podia fazer isso.” O maior aponta para ambos. “Fingir.” 

“Isso não é o que estamos fazendo.” Sirius contesta. 

“Não é? O que você está fazendo aqui, Sirius?” 

Ele não tem nenhuma resposta que não seja banhada em mentiras. 

“Por favor, vai embora.” Remus murmura. 

“Moony--” Sirius percebe seu erro tarde demais, reconhece o descuido de sua própria língua. O apelido familiar e infantil que lhe escapa entre o desespero. Em nenhum momento, em todos esses meses, ele havia cruzado essa linha, trazido o sentimento familiar para dentro deste novo território que eles estavam navegando. 

Um tremor percorre o corpo de Remus e Sirius pode ver os músculos em suas costas se contraírem enquanto ele levanta da cadeira, ficando em sua altura normal. Ele encara Black, um último olhar nas emoções paralisantes que sempre se faziam presentes entre eles, mesmo em Hogwarts, e aponta para a porta. 

“Vai embora porra.” 

Sirius obedece. 

**** 

Sirius não volta para a casa de Remus depois daquela noite. Ele permite que o outro tenha a pequena quantidade de conforto que sua ausência pode trazer a ele. Sirius se afunda no trabalho, procurando por missões da ordem com uma determinação que faz Moody assentir, com um ar aprovador e Dorcas lhe olhar com preocupação. 

Ele dorme muito pouco e se oferece para patrulhar em horas estranhas, permitindo que Ted passe mais tempo com sua filha ou a Arthur pegar mais turnos de trabalho no ministério. Ele não vê Remus nas reuniões cada vez menos frequentes, mas isso não significa muito considerando a natureza sensível dessas missões. 

Sirius está mapeando esquemas de diversas mansões de sangues puros, pelo menos tentando lembrar de detalhes escondidos em sua memória, quando Marlene irrompe pela porta do apartamento dela e de Dorcas coberta em sangue, pálida e trêmula. Há uma movimentação dos membros da Ordem enquanto todos começam a fazer centenas de perguntas. Dorcas treme tanto que Kingsley tira o kit de primeiros socorros de sua mão. 

“Não é meu sangue.” Marlene diz. 

“Que porra aconteceu?” Fabian Prewett interrompe. “Era uma simples missão de reconhecimento.” 

“Greyback apareceu. Ele estava com Remus.” 

“O que?” O coração de Sirius acelera. 

“Aparentemente Remus tinha se infiltrado em uma das alcateias aliadas a Voldemort, mas Greyback o reconheceu.” 

“Onde ele está?” 

“Gales. Ele está em uma casa protegida.” Gideon diz enquanto rodeia Marlene. 

“Eu posso ir vê-lo?” Dorcas e Marlene trocam um olhar ilegível. 

“Você terá de perguntar a Dumbledore.” 

Sirius sai do apartamento, se sentando do lado de fora, as mãos segurando a cabeça. Ele ouve a porta abrir e sente um corpo quente encostar no seu. Um abraço, apesar disso, Dorcas não olha para seu rosto. 

“Remus insistiu que as suas missões fossem desacompanhadas porque ele tinha medo que vocês fossem tentar segui-lo. Disse que você sempre o seguiu para lugares que não deveria ir.” 

Dorcas sorri suavemente para ele. 

“Em algum momento do sexto ano, ele veio a mim. Eu tinha acabado de começar a namorar Marlene, deus, eu sinto saudades da simplicidade daqueles dias. Ele me perguntou como eu sabia que o que tínhamos era real, como eu sabia que valia alguma coisa. Eu não tinha uma resposta.” 

Agora Dorcas vira para ele e força Sirius a olha-la. “Eu acho que ele já sabia a resposta.” 

“Eu fodi tudo. Mesmo naquele tempo, até hoje. Eu fodi tudo.” Sirius sabe disso, de algum jeito distante ele sempre soube que entre ele e Remus havia algo mais que amizade. 

“Ele merece alguém melhor.” 

“Eu não acredito nisso. Mas ele também não merecia seja o que foi que você fez.” Sirius joga a cabeça para trás e sente Dorcas batendo em sua coxa antes de se levantar e voltar para dentro. 

**** 

É meado de setembro e Sirius, usando o casaco do pai de James, está parado em uma colina pantanosa, encarando um campo de lápides. Poucos amigos e alguns familiares mais próximos se aglomeram ao redor dos caixões da família Mckinnon, Dorcas treme enquanto se segura a um suéter pequeno da grifinória. Mesmo aqui, agora, com o peso da perda nos ombros de todos, há um medo que causa olhares discretos para os lados e nas esquinas, uma coreografia cuidadosa molda os movimentos de todos desconfortavelmente. 

Sirius está sozinho no final da pequena procissão. Este é um funeral entre tantos que ele compareceu nos últimos meses, uma acumulação de mortes, heroicas e mundanas, todas consequências da guerra. Faz três meses que Remus foi levado para uma casa protegida em Gales. Três meses e nenhuma palavra sobre seu estado de saúde ou suas missões. 

Dorcas está morando com Sirius, afastada de sua família e incapaz de voltar para o apartamento alastrado de memórias da vida que construiu com Marlene. Sirius já havia começado a guardar as coisas de Marlene em caixas para Dorcas. Decorações e fotografias que ela não consegue olhar, mas também não é capaz de jogar fora. 

Sirius é acordado aquela noite com a porta de seu quarto se abrindo. A varinha apontada para o invasor antes de perceber que é apenas Dorcas, descalça e chorando, vestida com o suéter de Marlene. 

“Eu não estou acostumada a uma cama vazia.” Dorcas choraminga baixinho. Sirius acena para ela deitar e a mulher rasteja para sua cama agradecendo, se aconchegando perto dele. 

“Marlene roncava como um trator.” Dorcas diz suavemente, “Nada que eu tentasse fazia ela parar. Eu não queria usar um feitiço de silenciar, porque eu gostava de ouvi-la ao meu lado.” 

A mulher está chorando silenciosamente, as lágrimas encharcando a blusa de Sirius. 

“As primeiras semanas que moramos juntas, eu ficava acordada até dormir de exaustão. Eu ficava com tanto mal humor na manhã seguinte.” 

Uma risada sufocante. 

“Mas você conhece Marlene. Ela sempre estava tão animada à luz do dia. Eu sentava em frente a ela no café da manhã, os calcanhares dela se enroscavam nos meus por debaixo da mesa e ela contava piadas horríveis, e eu me esquecia das olheiras negras sob meus olhos.” 

Sirius é pouco preparado para lhe dar qualquer tipo de conforto, mas ele acaricia suas costas em círculos e murmura mentiras com os lábios no topo de sua cabeça. Dorcas cai no sono enquanto chora e, quando Sirius pega no sono, as lágrimas dela já secaram em marcas irregulares em sua bochecha. 

**** 

Sirius pensa, tardiamente e com pouca conformidade, que todas as decisões que ele tomou em sua vida, algumas das quais tiveram consequências alarmantes e horríveis, esta é, de longe, a pior. Ele permanece na varanda de James com uma sensação crescente de angústia enquanto ouve os passos suaves de James vindo na direção da porta. 

James o encara em incerteza. “Porque Lily deixou meu cabelo azul no quinto ano?” 

“Você saiu com Mary Macdonald, e foi verde.” 

James guarda sua varinha e acena para ele entrar. “O que aconteceu?” 

Sirius ri, devasso “Eu fiz.” 

James o olha calmamente, “Eu vou pegar um pouco de whisky de fogo.” 

“Eu fui ver Remus--” Ele hesita, incerto em como se explicar. James lhe entrega uma caneca amarela brilhante na qual está escrita melhor pai do mundo, e a enche com whisky. 

“Eu--” Hesita. James havia dito para ter cuidado, para ficar de olho. 

“Ele não é o espião.” Sirius sussurra. 

“O que?” 

“Ele não é o espião.” Black repete, com mais coragem. James não desvia os olhos dele, mesmo quando ele o faz. James havia aprendido com o tempo que Sirius é um pavio curto em um mundo ao qual todos são possíveis isqueiros. James sabe lidar com Sirius em seus piores momentos. 

“Okay.” James responde com a voz baixa. 

“Nós dormimos juntos.” James pisca devagar. “Remus e eu.” Sirius continua. 

“Eu--” James parece perdido agora. “Posso perguntar porque agora?” 

É a vez de Sirius se sentir perdido. “O que? O que você quer dizer--” 

“Porque não no quinto ano quando vocês não paravam de se olhar? Ou no sexto ano quando Remus te ajudou a estudar para a prova de Feitiços quando você estava muito mais que preparado? Ou no sétimo ano quando ele saiu com aquela menina da corvinal e você jogou a pobre menina no lago?” 

“Porque agora, Sirius?” James pergunta, mais suavemente agora. 

“Porque eu provavelmente amo ele desde que eu tenho dezesseis ano e eu estava louco e perdido. Porque se não for agora, quando vai ser, Prongs?” 

“Você é a porra de um idiota.” 

“Eu sei.” Sirius responde miseravelmente, enterrando o rosto em suas mãos. 

“Você contou tudo isso a Remus?” 

“Não.” 

James dá um tapa no topo de sua cabeça. 

“Você é realmente a porra de um idiota.” Sirius dá um riso fraco. 

**** 

A casa protegida é um lugar apertado entre um açougue e uma loja de esquina fechada com tábuas. Fica em cima de uma lavanderia cuja a iluminação misteriosa lança um brilho suave na calçada. Sirius sai da chuva e dá batidas leves na porta. Quando a porta abre, ele pode ver uma mulher rechonchuda mais velha com olhos penetrantes. 

“A guerra fará de todos nós mártires.” Sirius diz enquanto olha ao redor por cima de seus ombros. 

Ela ri, “Dumbledore sempre um velho idiota dramático.” 

“Eu sou Arlene. Remus está lá em cima.” Ela parece que quer bisbilhotar, mas então pensa melhor. “Vou deixar vocês dois colocarem as notícias em dia.” 

Remus está dormindo em cima de um futon apoiado na parede mais distante. A cozinha e a sala compartilham o mesmo espaço, a porta que leva a um quarto menor havia sido deixada levemente aberta. Há um livro esquecido em cima do carpete, uma brochura de um autor trouxa que Remus costumava carregar por Hogwarts. 

“Remus.” Sirius sussurra parado em frente a ele. A expressão de Remus é dolorida enquanto ele dorme, as sobrancelhas comprimidas e os lábios franzidos em cada respiração. A voz de Sirius faz ele se mover, sua mão alcançando a varinha antes mesmo de seus olhos se abrirem completamente, apontando na direção da garganta de Sirius com uma eficiência admirável. 

“Quem o enfeitiçou para ficar careca no primeiro ano?” 

“Lily Evans.” Sirius murmura. 

“Que porra, Sirius.” Remus diz, ríspido, passando as mãos por seu rosto enquanto se senta. 

“Isso é jeito de falar com o homem que veio te resgatar do seu tédio?” 

“Com uma tagarelice incessante?” Remus resmunga enquanto passa por Sirius em direção a cozinha. Sirius sente um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios dele. 

“Então o que tem para fazer aqui?” 

Remus suspira, cansado ou exasperado, é difícil dizer. 

“Porque está aqui, Sirius?” 

“Eu estava preocupado.” 

“Certo.” Remus ri, e então abre um armário à procura de chá. 

Sirius passa os olhos pela cozinha e nota que está bem abastecida, provavelmente uma cortesia de Arlene. Sem avisar, ele começa a fritar alguma coisa. 

“Marlene está morta. Todos os McKinnons, na verdade.” Sirius diz enquanto pensa em Dorcas sozinha em seu apartamento. 

“Eu sei.” Remus diz suavemente, “Como Dorcas está?” 

Sirius tagarela sobre o progresso dela e sobre a difícil trégua sobre quem iria lavar a louça enquanto Remus termina seu café da manhã. Ele continua falando sobre alguma travessura que Harry aprendeu quando percebe que ele está apenas o encarando parecendo desnorteado. 

“O que?” Sirius pergunta timidamente. 

“Dumbledore está me mandando para outro lugar em um ou dois meses.” 

Blacko olha e reconhece a declaração pelo que ela realmente é, uma bandeira branca. 

“Porque?” 

Sirius não se preocupa em esconder sua curiosidade. Eles nunca haviam discutido o trabalho que Remus fazia para a ordem. 

“Tem uma alcateia na Alemanha que é bem progressista. Eles se chamam de pacifistas ou algo do tipo. Dumbledore quer que eu os convença a nos ajudar a influenciar outras alcateias a permanecerem neutras na guerra.” 

Sirius tenta não deixar o pânico tomar conta de si ao pensar em Remus enfrentando perigos completamente sozinho. 

“Eu sou o fiel do segredo de James.” 

Remus o olha nos olhos pela primeira vez em meses, senão anos, e então Sirius é capaz de ler suas emoções, puro choque. 

“Você pode dormir no futon, há lençóis extras no armário.” 

*** 

Uma pesada atmosfera cautelosa se estende pelo apartamento nos dias seguintes. Eles não discutem sobre a sua amizade ou o que quer que seja isso que tenha sido transformado pelo estresse da guerra, mas Remus conversa mais nestes poucos dias do que ele já havia conversado no último ano. 

Eles dormem separados e Sirius toma cuidado para não cruzar nenhuma linha. Remus perambula pelo flat durante o dia, passando os olhos por papéis atrás de papéis se esforçando para dispersar o tédio. Sirius se debruça sobre os romances baratos de Arlene e escuta a rádio trouxa. Tudo que ele precisa é um _“pense sobre Harry”_ para afrouxar o nó de sua inquietação, um truque que Remus também passou a usar sempre que necessário. 

Durante a noite Sirius descasca vegetais e Remus cozinha, uma limitada quantidade de pratos que basicamente consistem em omelete e macarrão. Às vezes Arlene fica com pena deles e traz fartos caçarolas ou pratos cheios de carnes bovina e suína. Um mês se passa e Remus espera receber notícias de Dumbledore em breve. Eles haviam discutido o que Sirius iria fazer, se for seguro para eles permanecer em Gales e suspender seus deveres como auror temporariamente. 

No final de outubro, Black é desperto de seu sono pela voz ansiosa de Remus. Ele está inclinado sobre o corpo dele, um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, mordendo seu lábio inferior de forma preocupada. 

“O que foi? O que aconteceu?” Sirius joga os lençóis para o lado. 

“Lily e James foram atacados noite passada.” Sirius não percebe que está se movendo até estar parado a centímetros dele. 

“Todos estão bem!” Remus levanta as mãos em um sinal apaziguador. 

“O. Que. Aconteceu.” Ele praticamente rosna enquanto tenta acalmar as batidas de seu coração. 

“Voldemort em pessoa foi à casa deles ontem à noite, ele não conseguiu passar pelos feitiços de proteção.” Sirius expira pesadamente em alívio, mas Remus ainda não terminou. 

“Os Longbottoms também foram atacados ontem à noite. Usaram crucio neles. Agora estão em uma das mansões dos Potter que foram convertidas em esconderijos.” 

“Mas Lily, Harry e James? Eles estão bem?” Ele se sente egoísta por estar perguntando, sabe que outros estão em luto pelos seus entes queridos enquanto se alegra com algo que, nem ao menos, chegou a ser um acidente. 

“Eles estão bem, Sirius. Eles estão bem.” 

“Eu preciso ver eles.” 

“Você não pode.” Remus suspira. “Você sabe que não pode. Você é literalmente o único empecilho que impede Voldemort de chegar até eles.” 

Sirius volta a se sentar no futon. 

“Porque você não está preocupado?” Sirius pergunta abruptamente. 

A expressão de Remus endurece enquanto ele se move para longe. 

“Achei que já tínhamos passado por essa parte.” 

“Isso não é uma resposta.” 

Remus o encara com um olhar mordaz, “Deus, você é um homem correto para caralho, não é?” 

Sirius hesita e ele nota. 

“Tudo bem que eu sou um lobisomem contanto que tudo que eu esteja fazendo seja pregar peças idiotas, certo? Que Deus me castigue de ser bom em algo melhor que isso.” 

“Remus--” 

“Meus pais me avisaram, sabe?” Remus ri sem humor. “Eu era a porra de um ingênuo, indo para casa tagarelando sobre os meus amigos, ignorando seus olhares de pena. Eu tinha tanta certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa em colocar minha confiança em vocês.” 

Todas as coisas que eles passaram tanto tempo guardando, de repente estão jorrando, abertas. Sirius se sente esfolado e exposto. 

“Ninguém iria pensar coisas ruins sobre você, você sabe disso. Ninguém confia em um lobisomem. Eu desconfio que, depois que isso tudo acabar, você espera que eu entenda que você só estava sendo cauteloso. Que não foi pessoal, foi apenas um produto dos tempos de guerra.” 

Remus bufa com desdém. Quantas vezes Sirius havia usado essa mesma desculpa para aliviar sua própria consciência? Ouvir o outro dizer tudo isso, lhe causa uma sensação sinistra de violação, de perda de confiança, perda de ideais infantis e de amizade de forma tão aparente que Black não tem ideia como Remus ainda consegue olhar para ele. 

“Dois anos atrás quando tudo isso começou eu passei a minha primeira lua cheia sozinho em cinco anos. Eu amo James, Lily e o Harry. Eu vou ama-los para sempre, mas eles nunca serão minha família do jeito que eles são a sua. Eu estou aqui para garantir que você não faça nada estúpido, porque a sua família acabou de ser atacada.” 

Remus balança sua cabeça, a raiva se dissipando rapidamente. 

“Ponha uma roupa. Estou fazendo o café da manhã. E então podemos conversar sobre o que faremos.” 

Sirius senta de frente para Remus na mesa velha de vime. Eles não conversam sobre o que ele disse. Sirius deseja tanto que todas as suas manhãs de sábado fossem assim que chega a doer. Manhãs preguiçosas com nenhum lugar para ir e sem a retumbante corrente de sentimentos causados pela guerra. 

Eles recebem uma notícia de Kingsley no meio da manhã. Nenhuma palavra sobre como os Longbottoms estão. Sirius tem uma memória nevoada de Alice e Frank abraçados próximos ao lago, conversando sobre seu casamento para o desgosto geral dos outros. O casal discutia sobre como passar por cima dos costumes mágicos e incluir música trouxa no evento. 

“Dumbledore quer que nós busquemos algo para ele. Algum artefato mágico. Eu iria sozinho, mas bem--” Remus olha para Sirius com preocupação. “É em Grimmauld.” 

*** 

Remus nunca havia estado em Grimmauld e ele não consegue se impedir de encarar com certo desgosto a grandiosidade da casa. 

“Deus, não me admira que você seja um esnobe.” 

Sirius ri. 

“A casa tem um efeito diferente nas pessoas. Apenas respire através da náusea.” 

James já o tinha visitado uma vez, antes de um show de uma banda trouxa no quarto ano. Ele havia feito uma piada sobre morar dentro de um caixão, que na verdade era o auge da alegoria dos sangue-puro. Isto havia passado despercebido pelos pais de Sirius. A única coisa que havia sido notada foi a tatuagem no bíceps de James. A tatuagem havia sido uma aposta de Sirius, a sua própria estava escondida pela roupa em sua omoplata. Não é preciso dizer que, todo inferno tem sua ponta solta. 

O espectro Walburga Black está trancando a porta de Grimmauld com apenas um movimento em seu pulso. Ela está agasalhada contra o frio toda de preto. Sua expressão azeda é familiar, mas as linhas ao redor de seus olhos não. 

“Você deve ser capaz de passar pelos feitiços de proteção por sangue.” Remus murmura, lançando um encantamento para faze-los desaparecer. Sirius não está inclinado a usar magia a não ser que seja extremamente necessário, já que os Comensais da morte haviam inventado uma maneira de rastrear assinaturas mágicas. 

“Você não acha que eles pensaram nisso?” 

“Você acha que o orgulho deles iria permitir eles de o considerarem uma ameaça?” Sirius considera esse argumento com relutância. 

Ele se sente idiota pelo nervosismo que faz seu estômago se contorcer, quando Remus havia passado os últimos dois anos entrando em alcateias sozinho. Os dois atravessam a rua sem mais interrupções. 

Grimmauld está do jeito que Sirius se lembra de uma forma quase assustadora. O retrato de seu avô o recebe com um fluxo diverso de palavrões e xingamentos. Sirius quase sorri. A escada range sob o peso dos dois, podia ouvir Monstro se movendo no andar de cima. 

Ele acha o colar no quarto de Regulus. 

“Porque Reg teria isso?” Sirius murmura quando acha Remus que, ao invés de responder, tira um lenço sujo de seu bolso e, cuidadosamente, coloca o colar dentro dele sem toca-lo. Sirius tem apenas um momento para pausar e se perguntar o porquê de ele ter a necessidade de carregar um lenço no meio de uma guerra, antes de seu pensamento voltar para Regulus. 

Monstro está tirando o pó da biblioteca do corredor principal, então Sirius vai na direção da porta dos fundos. Quando passam pela cozinha, os olhos dele recaem sobre um buquê de flores jogado negligenciado na mesa de jantar. Sua mente dispara e ele mal ouve Remus o avisando para não tocar em nada. 

Há um cartão de cor creme com a frase _‘Meus pêsames pela sua perda’_ escrita nele. 

“Porque Cissy está mandando flores para a minha mãe?” Sirius sussurra, sua voz pequena. Remus tira o cartão dos dedos dele e olha o outro lado do papel. Sirius o esbarra, correndo de volta para o quarto do irmão. Ele estivera tão concentrado em sua busca pelas horcruxes, que nem ao menos prestara atenção ao seu redor. 

“Não.” Sirius respira. 

Remus entra em seguida, averiguando o espaço sem vida. Regulus sempre teve orgulho em simular o perfeito filho puro sangue. Sempre havia mantido seu quarto em perfeita ordem. Este quarto, porém, está desprovido de qualquer toque pessoal. Porta-retratos que, antes, se estendiam por sua mesa, assim como sua escassa coleção de livros, haviam desaparecido. O lugar ainda estava cheio de memorandos da família puro-sangue, mas nada do que havia pertencia a Regulus. 

“Não.” Sirius empurra Remus e corre de volta para a cozinha. Quando desce as escadas, ele encontra o mais velho apontando a varinha e avançando na direção do elfo doméstico. 

“Aonde está o meu irmão?” Sirius praticamente rosna enquanto empurra a ponta de sua varinha na direção da garganta de Monstro. 

“Eu não respondo a bruxos nojentos traidores do sangue.” Monstro sibila, e Sirius fecha ainda mais seu punho ao redor de sua garganta. 

“Aonde ele está?!” Pergunta novamente, feroz. Remus segura em seu braço, o forçando a largar o elfo. Antes que Sirius possa virar sua raiva contra si, ele o substitui, envolvendo suas mãos na garganta de Monstro e arrancando o suporte de vela da parede mais próxima. 

Remus segura o fogo perigosamente próximo ao ouvido da criatura, e ele se contorce de dor. 

“Você sabe o que eu sou?” Monstro geme de medo. 

Remus sorri selvagemente. Sirius o encara a horrível torção dos lábios dele com algo semelhante a horror. Ele nunca o havia visto usar de sua condição para impor medo em alguém. 

“Eu acho que seria melhor se você nos contasse o que aconteceu com Regulus.” 

Monstro soluçou, “Está morto. O Lorde das Trevas descobriu sua traição.” 

“Que traição?” Sirius disparou. 

Os olhos do elfo focaram no lenço que enrolava o medalhão no bolso de Remus. 

Sirius empalidece, “Nós precisamos ir embora.” 

*** 

Remus e Sirius voltaram para a casa protegida para pegar suas coisas. Os poucos pertences dele couberam em uma pequena mochila, a qual ele encantou com diversos feitiços que Sirius não conhecia. 

“Algum dia você pensou que acabaríamos assim?” O menor está parado na cozinha próximo aos armários e pegando tudo que não é perecível. Remus coloca a mochila na mesa e encara Sirius com um sorriso irônico. 

“Três meses atrás quando Greyback tinha suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço tudo que eu conseguia pensar era _“graças a deus que tudo está quase acabando.”_ Remus olha para o flat uma última vez, “então não, eu não pensava que era assim que acabaríamos.” 

Ele sai pela porta depois disso, com a mochila pendurava sobre os ombros. 

*** 

Sirius se encontra com Dumbledore em um café na periferia de uma cidade costeira. Remus está esperando em uma parada de ônibus do outro lado da rua disfarçado de um homem velho que lê o jornal local. De minuto em minuto seus olhos passeiam pelo céu sombrio antes de voltarem para a sessão de esportes. Dumbledore é um homem de meia idade com cabelo grisalhos e terno marrom pegajoso. Silenciosamente, ele lança um feitiço em volta deles para que não sejam ouvidos. 

“Em meu conhecimento, ele criou apenas cinco horcruxes.” 

“Apenas?” Sirius murmura entre um suspiro enquanto mexe em seu café. 

“Duas estão sob a guarda de seus seguidores mais fiéis. Acredito que o cofre de Lestrange contenha a taça de Helga Lufa-lufa.” 

Sirius para, “Lufa lufa? Você está querendo me dizer que Riddle está usando os itens dos fundadores de Hogwarts para guardar sua alma maléfica e imortal?” 

Dumbledore tira os tomates de seu sanduíche. 

“Como destruímos elas?” 

“Isto não é importante agora.” 

Sirius quase revira os olhos. Dumbledore esfrega os dedos machados de mostarda em seu terno e empurra sua cadeira para trás. Ele retira um frasco de seu bolso e o pressiona na palma de Sirius. 

“Polissuco.” Diz como se estivesse dando uma explicação. 

Sirius observa Remus notando a saída de Dumbledore e sumindo em um beco alguns minutos depois. Sirius aparata pouco depois. 

Remus já está o esperando na clareira, um feitiço desilusionista o confunde um pouco antes do maior se materializar em sua frente. Um silêncio pesado recai sobre os dois, quebrado apenas pelos galhos se partindo embaixo de seus sapatos. A tenda é magicamente aumentada por dentro, mas ainda parede tumultuada. Remus havia se sentado no chão e estava comendo o feijão direto da lata. 

“O último está no cofre da Bellatrix.” 

Remus franzi as sobrancelhas e entrega a lata para Sirius. Ele se senta ao seu lado, observando os calombos da cama. 

“Como vamos invadir a porra do Gringotts?” 

Sirius pega o frasco com a poção polissuco. Remus bufa. 

“Vamos jogar cara ou coroa? Porque eu acho que você conseguiria fingir a loucura dos Black de forma mais convincente.” 

Sirius ri fracamente. 

“Ei,” Remus olha para Sirius suplicante “Meus pêsames sobre Regulus.” 

Sirius se espanta e tenta mascarar seu desconforto enfiando a colher cheia em sua boca. Remus sorri tristemente em sua direção e coloca a mão sobre sua coxa tentando lhe confortar. 

“Ele sabia que seus pais estavam errados e estava tentando fazer a coisa certa.” 

“Eu poderia tê-lo salvo.” Sirius se engasga com um soluço e balança a cabeça, “se eu soubesse, se eu não o tivesse descartado, poderia tê-lo ajudado.” 

“Ele tomou as próprias decisões, Sirius. Nem todas elas foram boas. Você não pode ser culpado por isso.” 

Remus puxa o queixo de Sirius para que o olhe, “Ele provavelmente é o motivo do porque esta guerra vai acabar. Você precisar se agarrar a isso.” 

Sirius o beija. Remus suspira em seus lábios antes de se afastar. 

“Sirius--” 

“Eu te amo desde que eu tenho dezesseis anos, Remus. Eu te amei por mentir para McGonagall por nós. Eu te amei por amaldiçoar nossa própria casa quando falaram mal de mim. Eu te amei quando você me perdoou pela pior coisa que eu já fiz. Eu te amei por entender que algumas coisas não podem ser suportadas facilmente.” 

Qualquer que fosse a queixa que fosse fazer foi esquecido depois da confissão frenética de Sirius. 

“Eu entendo se não puder me perdoar, mas eu preciso de você. Eu sempre precisei de você. Eu nunca vou parar de me desculpar por ter feito você perder a fé em mim, mas mesmo quando eu acreditada no pior de você, eu não conseguia me afastar.” 

“Padfoot.” Remus suspira. Sirius sorri enquanto o beija. 

*** 

O beco diagonal está deserto. As poucas pessoas que são corajosas o suficiente para saírem de casa, desaparecem ao avistar o inconfundível cabelo pretos e cheio de Bellatrix. Sirius cruza a entrada do Gringotts com Remus andando atrás de si. O maior havia incorporado o personagem que usava quando se infiltrava nas alcateias, o movimento selvagem dos lábios que ele havia usado com Monstro adornava seu rosto agora. 

Quando Sirius zomba dos duendes e exige a chave de seu cofre, suas pequenas mãos estão tremendo. Remus rosna para deixar claro e o outro esconde um sorriso. Enquanto eles traçam o caminho por debaixo do banco, para dentro do labirinto de cofres, Sirius está impressionado com o quão confiante Remus permanece sentado atrás do duende. Ele age para todos como se não fosse nada menos do que um membro da alcateia de Greyback. Os túneis cavernosos de Gringotts sempre haviam intimidado Sirius. As visitas com seus pais antigamente eram adornadas em avisos para se comportar e ficar quieto, cabeças erguidas com orgulho e sorrisos educados salpicados de presunção profunda. 

O duende para na frente do cofre de Lestrange. Sirius quase agradece a ele antes de perceber que esse não seria um comportamento esperado da favorita do Senhor das Trevas. Ele entra cuidadosamente, encarando as pilhas de tesouros a procura do emblema da lufa-lufa. Assim que o encontra, Sirius o pega, agradece mentalmente a qualquer deus e entidade existente e caminha para fora. 

Remus e Sirius aparatam para Hogsmead e traçam o caminho até a entrada do Cabeça de Javali. McGonagall os espera com um sorriso fraco. 

“Prontos para a batalha?” Ela pergunta com seu sotaque escocês tingido de diversão. 

“Sempre.” Sirius sorri lindamente, piscando para ela. Remus revira os olhos e o puxa para começarem a andar em direção ao castelo. 

McGonagall os leva para o escritório de Dumbledore. O senhor está sentado atrás de sua mesa, as mãos cruzadas, dedos entrelaçados. Ele está encarando fortemente uma coleção aleatória de objetos. _Horcruxes._

Os olhos de Dumbledore viajam de Sirius até Remus, que recebe um aceno solene. Sirius o olha com indignação. 

“Quero que vocês dois levem as horcruxes para a Sala Precisa. Já mandei Alastor e Severo atrás do basilisco...” 

“Basilisco?” Remus pergunta com a voz esganiçada. Dumbledore acena, indiferente. 

“O veneno...” 

A lareira de Dumbledore de repente queima em chamas e Narcisa Malfoy pisa para fora. Um bebê loiro está em seu colo, os punhos fofos segurando uma pelúcia de um dragão. A criança balbucia alegremente e olha para o escritório maravilhado. 

“Timing perfeito. Narcisa nos ajudou e entregou a última horcrux.” 

Sirius encara, boquiaberto. 

“Primo.” Narcisa o cumprimenta, com uma doçura surpreendente. Ela entrega a Dumbledore um pequeno livro encadernado em couro. 

McGonagall apressa Narcisa para fora da sala. Sirius pode ouvir a voz da professora fazendo gracinha para o bebê e sente que este pode ser o limite do que sua sanidade pode aguentar. 

“Devemos agir rapidamente.” 

*** 

A guerra termina no gramado da frente da Mansão Malfoy. Narcisa quebra as proteções de sua própria casa, derramando sangue em seu gramado perfeitamente cuidado com o tipo de graça que só um Black possui. 

Quando eles pousam, Remus aperta sua mão e sai na direção de McGonagall. Sirius fica boquiaberto com a seção fortificada de roseiras encantadas para serem carnívoras. McGonagall os faz matar Comensais da Morte violentamente. 

Moody está gritando ordens enquanto Dearborn mira em uma figura encapuzada com um _bombarda_ esmagador de ossos. Sirius rapidamente incapacita Dolohov com um feitiço atordoante, adicionando uma maldição de amarração em seu corpo por precaução. 

Sirius tenta encontrar Remus e quase vomita. A menos de um metro dele, Peter jaz morto, com as entranhas expostas. Sirius está enjoado ao ver a capa que Peter usa, a marca escura brilhando contra a pele pálida de seu antebraço. 

"Padfoot!" Sirius se vira para a voz de James, que se transforma abruptamente em um grito de agonia quando o atingem com um crucio. 

Sirius envia três feitiços atordoantes e um _bombarda_ sucessivamente. O Comensal da Morte desmorona. Sirius levanta James do chão. 

"Você deveria ter ficado em casa." 

"Deus, não, você nunca me deixaria esquecer isso." 

Sirius e James sorriem um para o outro e partem em direção à explosão mais próxima. 

… 

Há um momento de hesitação quando eles se alcançam. Parece ridículo que este seja o momento em que eles vacilam, ficando um na frente do outro, cobertos de poeira e sangue de diferentes pessoas. Remus agarra Sirius depois de alguns segundos, puxando-o para perto e envolvendo-o em um abraço que deixa Sirius suspirando agradecido contra si. Há manchas de sujeira na bochecha de Remus e seus olhos âmbar estão grandes com um alívio quase doentio. Sirius limpa a sujeira com carinho, maravilhado com a maneira como Remus se inclina ao seu toque. 

Apesar das baixas, dos anos e dos amigos que eles perderam nesta guerra, Sirius agradece a todas as divindades que Remus verá o amanhã. Mesmo que amanhã seja o funeral de alguém, o enterro de quem não pôde ser reconhecido ou contando a um ente querido sobre suas perdas. O resultado é assustador, a destruição é avassaladora, mas enquanto Sirius se agarra a Remus entre os escombros, nada parece impossível.


End file.
